Xia (Island)
The Isle of Xia is the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Xia was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. It became the homeland of the warrior-like Vortixx species, who provided goods to other races of the universe, such as Matoran. The island is heavily industrialized and serves as a massive producer of weapons. Over time, the Vortixx began to demand higher payments than Matoran could afford. To rectify the situation, Makuta Miserix sent Mutran, Icarax, and Icarax's aide Pridak to Xia to negotiate a lowering of the Xian's prices. The negotiations lasted several days and only came to an end when Icarax lost his temper and destroyed part of the island. During their stay, Pridak made note of the island's potential. After the party left, Mutran realized that he had left his pet project, a sentient rock, in the center of the island. The rock took root and developed into [[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]], a landmark which later became an integral part of a Vortixx rite of passage. Under the League of Six Kingdoms During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Pridak, now a Barraki, ruled the Isle of Xia, one of the northernmost islands within his jurisdiction. Under his rule, Xia was organized into a massive weapons manufacturer, providing arms and war machines for the League. After the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta the island began to manufacture weapons for the Brotherhood, which soon became its' largest customer. They also began to provide the Dark Hunters with weapons, but this trade agreement became strained after the Hunters stole the prototype Zamor Launcher from the island of Nynrah. This tension eventually subsided and trade resumed. In a later transaction, the Vortixx received the Staff of Artakha in return for a payment of weapons made to the Hunters. Under the Brotherhood of Makuta After the Metru Nui Civil War, the Makuta Antroz was assigned by Miserix to supervise the island and its' dome. Makuta Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha, went to Xia after the Raid of Artakha to request a special armor-eating virus to be made into a weapon, but the Order of Mata Nui arranged that the virus would escape, and the virus destroyed his armor. Before he could do anything, the Order incinerated his Antidermis in a forge. The Vortixx claimed that they knew nothing about it, but the Brotherhood did not believe them. As a result, Teridax ordered part of the island destroyed to remind them to be more careful. Legacy of Evil The Kanohi Dragon was sent to this island after the Toa Mangai managed to defeat it, but the Vortixx always denied it. The Order of Mata Nui suspected that the Vortixx were studying it for future weaponry purposes. The Beginning Teridax's Plan Sometime prior to the Great Cataclysm the Vortixx discovered a batch of hidden viruses on the island, each containing trace amounts of various energies. Using these viruses, the Vortixx created the Corps Stones. After the Great Cataclysm, the plan was scrapped, and the excess materials were sold to some Makuta for their own devises. Later Roodaka, a female Vortixx native to Xia, used the Visorak Battle Rams manufactured on the island to overtake Metru Nui. Xia still has a deal with the League of Six Kingdoms, but not one based on the island. Recently, a rumor spread through Xia that the League of Six Kingdoms was about to return to power, causing production of all varieties of weapons to increase. After Botar teleported Tahtorak to Xia, the Rahi went on a rampage in the center of the city. The Toa Nuva traveled to Xia in search of the Staff of Artakha, as instructed by the scroll they had found. Onua went digging to find it, while the others did what they could to help the besieged Vortixx. Dwellers in Darkness The Rahaga later arrived to protect the Vortixx from the Kanohi Dragon and the Tahtorak. After the Toa Nuva forced Roodaka to transform them back into the Toa Hagah, they left to find the Staff, which had been taken by Icarax while the Toa Hagah remained to help the Vortixx. A fight eventually broke out between the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon until the Tahtorak had injured the Dragon enough for the Toa Hagah, to bring it down. Toa Bomonga then used his Mask of Growth to wrestle Tahtorak to the ground. However, Toa Gaaki soon discovered a fleet of Dark Hunters' ships approaching. Iruini teleported using his Kanohi Kualsi to one of the ships, where he met [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]], who told him the Order of Mata Nui needed to ensure the Vortixx didn't provide any more weapons to the Brotherhood of Makuta. To do so, ''"The Shadowed One" planned to destroy the island and all of its' inhabitants. Helryx, the Order's leader, infuriated by the intentions of "The Shadowed One", came aboard his ship and summoned a giant tidal wave, proceeding to make sure that "The Shadowed One" would not destroy the island. She then hired the Toa Hagah to seek out Teridax with Zaktan as a guide. The Dark Hunters occupied the island to ensure that the Brotherhood's weapon supplies were cut off. While searching through it, "The Shadowed One" discovered several viruses left there by Kojol, including a copy of the one the Makuta used to overthrow Mata Nui. He was then approached by three of the Barraki, who knew of the virus and hoped to form an alliance with the Dark Hunters. Xia became their new base of operations, for Odina was overrun by Rahkshi. Landscape Xia is a very inhospitable realm. The island is completely environmentally devastated, with every inch of the island that is not already taken up by "The Mountain" covered in factories, warehouses, docks, and other buildings. There are no houses on Xia; all inhabitants sleep near their posts, in case they are needed for an unexpected order. The only water source is a small, dirty stream that winds around "The Mountain" and passes through many factories on its' course. The pollution is awful; the only clean air on the island is said to exist at the top of a large peak of "The Mountain". Due to the pollution caused by heavy industry, only a few species of Rahi have managed to survive here. Unfortunately, half of Xia has been destroyed by a fight between two Rahi there, the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. The Dome of Xia is lit by a series of Lightstones. Location The residents of Xia keep all of their sea routes available and clear of any obstacles. It can be reached by sailing out of the southeastern gate of Metru Nui, then steering northeast and following the edge of the adjoining dome. Inhabitants *The Vortixx are the main residents of Xia. They are also known as "Xians". *[[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] is a sentient mountain that all Vortixx must climb as a rite of passage. *A number of Nynrah Ghosts. *The Dark Hunters relocated to Xia after their former headquarters was destroyed. *A few species of Rahi, such as the Smoke Hawk. Known Creations The following items were known to have been manufactured on Xia by its' inhabitants: *Cordak Blaster *Devastator *Earth Claw *Eccentric Rock *Electro Chute Blade *Energy Extraction Rifle *Exo-Toa *Firework Revolver *Griffin Gauntlet *Hagah Plasma Cannon *Impact Crystal Launcher *Kanoka Blade *Lightstone Rifle *Nihu-Motara Energy Siphon Blade *Nynrah Ghost Blaster *Nektann *Twilight Blade *Visorak Battle Ram *Vortixx Rhotuka Battle Axe Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Through My Own Eyes'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''The Beginning'' *''Parallels'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dystopian Island (In a Flashback)'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mideastern Islands Category:Koji Category:Zahaki